pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
PokemonMysteryUniverse Reloaded
Pokemon Mystery Universe Reloaded, or PMUr, is a spin off from Pokemon Mystery Universe. This game allows the player to explore the classic age of the past and the differences of the current. How to Play Pokemon Mystery Universe Reloaded has no website and instead one must download the game from the following link. PMU Reloaded (dropbox) Running Library Files Once the game is downloaded enter the folder and select the "Install" folder. Run the program PMUr Install.png|Select the Install Folder PMUr Install - Library.png|Run the Librarby Files PMUr Install - Black Screen.png|The Black Screen Is Intended. PMUr IP.png|Changing the IP requires you to edit the "config" notepad. PMUr IP - config.png|Change the IP and save the notepad. PMUr Install - Run.png|Run the PMU Application! Changing the IP Address Afterwards change the IP that is located in the Config notepad. Change the IP that is located in the folder to 77.97.95.40. Once that is finished save and run the application! Differences from Pokemon Mystery Universe There are many differences between Pokemon Mystery Universe and PMU Reloaded. There are many differences in the games, below are just some major elements that are different. Moves Unlike in Pokemon Mystery Universe, PMU Reloaded does not allow players to learn moves by leveling. Instead the only two ways to learn moves are from TMs or Evolution. Evolution allows the player to learn one pre determined move while TMs are capable of teaching pokemon the move as long as they match the type of move (ie: TM Thunder is taught to Raichu while it is incapable of being taught to Blissey.) Stats Pokemon in PMU Reloaded are not capable of having set stats. Everytime a pokemon levels up the player gains 3 PTS (Points) which are then capable of being distributed to any other stat. Berries are later introduced in the game further allowing the player to customize their pokemon in any way they like. Dungeons PMU Reloaded features many old style dungeons that were around while Pokemon Mystery Universe 6 was active. Players are capable of seeing each other in many of the dungeons and therefore PvP or player killing is possible. Outlaw When a player kills another player in Arena or Dungeons the killer becomes an outlaw. Their name becomes slightly darker and a public message is shown telling everyone of their new status. An outlaw cannot escape or give up and players in safe zones are allowed to attack them. No one loses items in these types of fights. Reloaded Only Content Pokemon Mystery Universe Reloaded is a game that is being constantly updated and therefore has differences from Pokemon Mystery Universe 6. Two of the major changes that Reloaded has done are the following; *'Dungeon Nest Rooms': In select dungeons the boss has a slight chance of dropping a Secret Key belonging to the dungeon. If the player uses the key in a certain spot in the dungeon the player will enter a Secret Room that lets them recruit rare pokemon unobtainable in other places. *'Dungeons May Change': Pokemon Mystery universe Reloaded is a game that is being updated by the playerbase community and therefore there maybe some changes compared to the original dungeons found in Pokemon Mystery Universe 6. However most dungeons will overall be unchanged with only slight alterations Notifications Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Reloaded is not connected offically with Pokemon Mystery Universe. This game is a player run game for the purpose of education. The game is a copy of PMU6 and threrefore may have some slight alterations. Screenshot5.png Screenshot10PMUr.png Screenshot14.png Screenshot29.png Screenshot30.png Category:PMU 6 Category:PMU History Category:PMU 5 Category:PMU History